


Take Five

by Hino



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Gordon gets to take a break I've decided, It's a short break but it is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Gordon finds an office devoid of Aliens and Death.He takes a moment to breathe
Kudos: 25





	Take Five

Gordon Freeman eases himself down in an abandoned office and lets himself relax for once.

The morphine being injected into him periodically is keeping the pain away, and keeping him somewhat relaxed. Well, relaxed as one can be in a situation like this. It at least keeps him lucid enough to pull the trigger on his gun and not lock up the entire time.

There's been aliens and marines, all with his death in the forefront of their mind. Bruises and scrapes have surfaced on his skin, all ready for aching when the drugs wear off and leave him with the truth of everything.

Wearily, Gordon breathes out a laugh. And here he thought being late for work was going to be the biggest issue he'd face today.

He doesn't sleep. No, he's too concerned to do that, but he does give himself time to evaluate his condition. It's not wise to sit in one place for too long, the fatigue might kick in, and then he'll never get up, like those people who freeze in the snow.

But he knows he can permit himself these few minutes. Count the scratches on his face, find out which ones are bleeding.

Hell, he might even find something to stop his glasses from fogging up. The true danger in all of this.

Lazily, Gordon drags himself around the office, settling into an office chair at one point to facilitate easy movement around the place. He does find a little first aid kit in one of the drawers, and a pair of glasses that are close enough to his prescription.

He doesn't exactly have anywhere to put them though, so that's a bit annoying.

Of all the days to not have pockets, he thinks to himself. It doesn't make him laugh, but he does smile, and that's something.

The moment can't last forever. The gentle silence of the facility gives way to distant groans of metal, and the hum of teleportation. It's far away enough that Gordon doesn't have to leap to his feet, but it does remind him that he has a job to do.

With a grunt, he stands, gives himself a once over. He's got all his limbs, and his face is as mended as it can be. Guns are loaded, crowbar is polished, everything is ready for an alien killing rampage.

Idly, Gordon wonders if Ellen Ripley would be proud of his attempts to save himself and his fellow scientists.

Then he laughs to himself and returns to brave the halls.


End file.
